


No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Uneventful

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beach City And It's Residents All Have Stories To Tell. Some Happy, Some Sad, And Some Risque.After All No Said Life Was Gonna Be Uneventful.(Various One Shots Set In The Past, Present, And Future Of The No One Said Universe)





	No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Uneventful

**There's So Much That I've Got To Lose And It All Starts With You**

_**August 26th, 2015** _

As her eyes opened she was surprised to see a plain white ceiling not the badly stained wood of her room's above her. Slowly sitting up she was admittedly a little surprised to see her disheveled reflection staring back at her from a large mirror that was behind a older black television and a faded grey microwave which were both sitting on a large dresser.

Holy shit she was in a motel room.

Looking to her right she saw a painting in a wooden frame depicting a star filled sky above a canyon with a large black sphere in it.

Not just any motel but the Geode Motel.

Which meant she was,

A. Still in Beach City and

B. Surprisingly not hung over.

Stretching her arms upward as she yawned, she tried to remember who the hell she brought to motel with her this time.

This time.

That's funny she thought to herself with a soft laugh. This was not the first time it's happened. Not even close. She used to end up in a motel room almost every other weekend during senior year.

But that wasn't important right now.

What was important was the fact that she was alone in the bed and wearing a shirt and...

Lifting the blankets on top of her she looked at her bare legs and in desperate need of a trim nether region.

So she was in bed alone wearing a shirt but no pants which obviously meant that....

Well, shit what did that mean?

"Amethyst you've had too much to drink. Again." She said in her best Pearl impression as she got out of the bed and walked toward the dresser.

Because there was a key with a little pink diamond attached to it sitting on the dresser next to the remote. Picking it up she scoffed as she saw the number 15 on the diamond. There was something important about that number but she couldn't remember what. Underneath the key are a couple of sticky notes that have a message written in a simple neat script. Tossing the key onto the bed that she just realized was not only a queen but the only one in the room.

That's when it hit her. She was in room number 15 her go to room when she wanted to impress the fuck out of a chick she was trying to impress out of.

Who was she trying to impress? And where the hell did she meet them last night?

Eh it didn't matter, she thought with a shrug as she picked up the notes.

**Don't worry about checking out of the room, I have it booked for the next couple days so please don't be afraid to stay in it. Again I'm sorry I had to bail and I really didn't want to give the impression this was a one night stand.**

**Like I said last night I am interested in having some more fun but I had some things to take care of. I got you breakfast, it's in the microwave. I should be back around two-ish. -S.**

Well alrighty then, Amethyst thought to herself as she set the notes down as she heard her phone go off. Looking around she saw her pants hanging on the edge of the overturned round table in the corner. Shit, she must have had a kick ass time last night. Crossing the room she lifted up her pants and reached into the left pocket where her phone was going off.

It was apparently two in the afternoon and she had a missed call from someone. She'd see who later because she knew that if she didn't answer the phone now Vidalia was gonna be pissed.

"Hey Vee, what's up?" Amethyst asked as she sat on the bed.

"Amethyst, where are you?" Vidalia asked concerned.

"The Geode, room 15." Amethyst said as she laid back onto the bed and felt something dig into her back, "Is something up?"

"Pearl she dropped by the house looking for you. Something about not seeing you since....WAIT! The Geode Motel?!"

"Yup. Room 15." Amethyst replied unsure of Vidalia's shock at her being here as she sat up and began moving the blankets looking for what was poking her in the back.

"I know you're upset about Peridot but a one night stand ain't gonna help you move on."

"It wasn't a one night stand." Amethyst said as she found the culprit of the poking in the back case, "Don't worry we used protection." She added as she looked at the neon pink dildo in her hand that oddly had a condom covering it.

"I thought you weren't into men. At least not men around here." Vidalia said with a laugh.

"Yeah no. It was a chick but the protection thing is one of those you have to see it to believe type deals." Amethyst said as she sniffed it before tossing it across the room.

"Well I'm glad your safe Amy." Vidalia said relieved, "Call Pearl when you get the chance and be careful. I don't wanna see you on the news swearing revenge on some chick for seducing you and trying to steal your kidney."

"More like I'll steal hers." Amethyst joked, "I mean they go for about 200 hundred bucks a pop. Shit it's easy money."

"Yeah real easy." Vidalia said putting an emphasis on easy, "Anyways just be safe and remember I love you, Amy."

"Love ya too Vee." Amethyst replied before hanging up and tossing her phone to the side as she fell back to the bed, "Shit." She said to herself right as the door opened.

"Hi to you too." A woman's voice replied.

"Sorry." Amethyst apologized half heartedly as she closed her eyes, "It's just a been a long couple days, S." she said tiredly before adding, "S. I like that it's mysterious and kinda sexy."

"Just kinda sexy?" the woman asked as she walked past her to the bathroom.

"Yup." Amethyst replied as she sat up.

"Anyway I can change that?" She asked.

"I don't know. May-" Amethyst didn't finish as she saw the woman's jeans fly out of the bathroom before her hand popped out and beckoned her.

"Well let me get a chance to try." She said seductively as Amethyst tried not to appear too eager as she entered the bathroom.


End file.
